gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16
Plot Delilah, the Warrior Bunny who works at the bar at Alnus refugee town, receives orders from her masters, the Formal Clan, that she is to assassinate Noriko. Unbeknownst to her, the letter is actually forged, with Tyuule playing a large role in it. When General Hazama learns of Itami's quest to Elbe, he forms a task force to help him fight the Fire Dragon. Hazama then orders Yanagida to speak with King Duran. Duran explains that with his supposed "death", his son, the current crown prince of Elbe, is incompetent and requires assistance. Yanagida points out that they could just send his head off to the crown prince instead. Duran notes that Yanagida is hard to persuade and asks of him what the JSDF want. Yanagida tells him that in return for entering Elbe, they will be allowed to harvest any natural resources with tax exemption, which Duran reluctantly agrees to. Delilah prepares to assassinate Noriko. When she arrives, she finds that Noriko is already suicidal, and is unsure of how to kill her. Noriko comments on how she looks like Tyuule, which angers her. Before she can do anything, Yanagida spots her and fires several shots. As the JSDF personnel prepare to surround her, Delilah rushes Yanagida and stabs him with her dagger. Yanagida fires several point-blank shots in response, and the two fall unconscious from blood loss. Myuute runs into the bar Deliah works at and exclaims that she has stabbed Yanagida. Back at the base, the two undergo surgery. The next day, the JSDF interviews the refugees, including Gaston, Deliah's boss. Gaston tells the soldier that he knew she was a spy, and that he wanted her to stop. Gaston and the employees are afraid that they will be banished for housing a spy, but are relieved when they are told that they didn't have any role in it. The JSDF then investigate Delilah's place, where they find strange candles and a letter with the Formal Clan's seal. In the Formal Clan's mansion, Bartholomew is beaten up by the maids. The head maid accuses him of selling their clan seal, which he denies. However, the soldier present with them knows that he is lying, as they have fingerprint technology. Bartholomew knows that he has been caught and confesses his crimes. Back at base, Hazama and several subordinates realize that Zorzal was responsible for the assassination attempt. Hazama decides to send out false information to Count and have 3rd Recon watch Zorzal. At the imperial capital, Hitoshi continues his job as a cook when Zorzal and Tyuule come in. Zorzal asks who cooked the Ma Nuga meat from the banquet, and the chefs in the room stare at Hitoshi. Zorzal approaches Hitoshi, who is ready to draw his gun out if Zorzal tries to endanger him. Instead, Zorzal praises him for his excellent food, and hires him to be his personal chef. As the two leave, a maid tells him about Tyuule. In the skies of Elbe, two pilots attempt to search for the Flame Dragon to study its combat capabilities. They have a brief battle with it; one of the pilots is almost killed when the dragon breathes fire, severely burning the fighter jet. Meanwhile, Itami's party finally reaches Yao's village. While Yao goes to greet her people, Itami and the others gets surrounded by a group of Dark Elves who mistaken them for intruders only for the Fire Dragon to appear before Itami and Tuka drives it away with a rocket launcher. Anime-Manga Differences Trivia and FYI Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2